I'll be
by BirdieTitus16
Summary: Danielle De Barbarac daughter of Prince Henry and the real Danielle De Barbarac lives with her Aunt Jacquelyn while her parents fight for their kingdom but what happens when Jack Sparrow comes into little Danielle's life and she has to save him from him?
1. Meeting

I'll be

By: Batman'ssidekick15

This is an idea that just hit me. Why is Jack the way he is? I'm not insulting him I just want to help the character. So what will happen when Capt'n Jackie meets the one who can help him be the better person? R&R! -Robin

I stand here in my bakery watching people walk in and out every day.

I'm Danielle De Barbarac.

My parents were Prince Henry and the real Danielle De Barbarac.

They both gave me to my aunt Jacquelyn when they went off to fight a war for our kingdom.

I'm seventeen and have my mom's personality to the tee.

But I have always longed for one thing that my father always has…………..love.

"Danielle?" My aunt Jacquelyn rang out behind me in the back of the bakery, "I need you"

"Hold on Auntie!" I called out from over my shoulder, "we have a customer….make that customers"

I watched the three-some walk in and one caught my eye with desire and coyness.

He was a weird looking man but very cute in another.

He had dark chocolate brown eyes that glowed at his friends as the coupled walked hand-in-hand and long dread locked black hair with little charms clinking together and dressed in pirate's clothing with a black tricorn hat tucked under his left arm.

He eyed everything in the shop with wild hunger like he hadn't eaten in days then his dark eyes spotted me at the counter.

My baby blue eyes met his dark chocolate brown ones for about what felt like a century as he slowed walked up to the counter with a smug grin on his face.

But the grin was almost…lovingly and innocent.

"Ello' miss"

"Hello Mister…" I said waiting for a name impatiently almost.

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service miss," Jack chuckled kissing her hand and looking up at her soft flushed face.

"Oh well I'm Danielle…………Danielle De Barbarac," I said slowly looking away from his dark pools, "can I help you with anything?"

"No but can I interest you in some rum later?" Jack said innocently grinning.

"Well…I don't drink," I said proudly and modestly looking at the couple he came in with who were mouthing, "don't" and "no" at me.

"William! Lizzie let her make the choice!" Jack boomed over his shoulder and whipped back around to me, "so?"

"…. I…."

I was about to answer when I saw two women outside the window glaring at me and blowing kisses at Captain Sparrow.

"_Oh you're low_," I thought in my head as I jerked my hand out of his and turned him around to the window and cried in his ear loudly, "NO!"

The couple with him jumped at my cry and grabbed Captain Sparrow and raced out of my bakery.

But some one Captain Sparrow's facial expression made me want to slap myself it was as if…he was pleading me to help him or stay with him.

Then I reminded his face and name on posters around town. He was a infamous pirate wanted everywhere dead, alive, or even half.

But his expression said that…

…he didn't care about doing that stuff... it was just an act.

T.B.C.

Good aint it? Don't worry I will update soon and it gets better! -Robin


	2. Fight

I'll be

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thank you "NorringtonLover" and "Smithy" I feel really good about this story now! -Robin

Jack's p.o.v. 

I sit here in the tavern in this tiny town in Renaissance France where I met that beautiful baker and feel…crappy!

Buggar! She was something else!

Scarlett and Giselle are curled under my arms and giggling evilly at the fact that they ruined that girl's day by bowing kissy face at me!

Her name keeps running through my head……………._Danielle De Barbarac_.

"Oh Jackie ye can get over such a wench cant ye?" Scarlett said innocently running her fingers through my hair, "you love us"

I wanted to scream and slap her pasty face off but held my anger in and got up and walked out……….no rum at all in my system.

Down the counter and up the hill to the little bakery shop where Danielle was just locking up for the night.

* * *

Danielle's p.o.v. 

I hate that pirate!

He was an arrogant pig to me today but…his eyes and name won't leave my brain.

Captain Jack Sparrow with those dark chocolate brown eyes.

I whipped around and there my nightmare stood with a sly grin on his handsome face.

"Ello' Miss Danielle," Jack cooed kissing my hand, "so nice to see you again"

I wanted to beat the rum out of him but held my anger and jerked my hand out of his and stormed down the hill.

"It's not such a pleasure sir," I hissed over my shoulder and climbed on my horse.

"Wait!" Jack cried running very strangely down the hill and grabbing my horse's reins, "can't I say sorry love?"

I glared into his fake innocent eyes and whacked his hands with my pocketbook.

"No…arrogant chicken" I spat at him.

As I whacked the reins hard on my paints back, I looked over my shoulder and Jack was gone…and was in front of me.

My paint, Lily stopped as almost a hair away from Captain Sparrow and snorted at him.

"MOVE SPARROW!" I cried rubbing my temples, "I will not forgive you"

"Now lovely why ever not?" Jack chuckled walking over to Lily's side and grabbing my hand, "I apologized didn't I…and that's hard for me ye know?"

"Don't care," I hissed whacking his hand hard and got off my horse and pushed him, "I don't like you and…never…ever will!"

"Those wench mean nothing there just some friends," Jack said coyly looking down at his boots, "I think ye are lady friend material"

"Please Sparrow," I said with anger rising in my voice, " You could not make me happy and I'm convinced that I'm the last woman in the world that could make you happy"

"I don't know about that. …Danny," Jack said slowly walking up closer to me, "you seem my type"

I backed up all the way into Lily who got spooked and ran off just as a boom went off in the town.

"Lily………what is that!" I screamed running down and grabbing my paints reins.

* * *

The town was on fire and people running ever which way.

I tried to find my aunt and uncle but…no luck.

"Ello' missy!" a husky said behind me and whacked me in the head.

I fell hard on the ground and all I could see was a uniform…a navy uniform.

T.B.C.

Hehe oh no not Norrie! Don't worry she wont fall for him she'll fall for Jack…eventually. R&R and I will update as much as I can! -Robin


	3. Rescue

I'll be

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thankz "NorringtonLover", "Smithy", and "goodtimecharlie" now I know my story rocks love you guys and the rest of your readers as well! R&R please and thank you! -Robin

Recap- 

"_Ello' missy!" a husky voice said behind me and whacked me in the head._

_I fell hard on the ground and all i could see was a uniform...a navy uniform._

* * *

Danielle's p.o.v. 

I woke up an hour after seeing that handsome navy uniformed man in front of me.

"Hello Miss De Barbarac," that husky voice said to me again rubbing my arms softly.

My eyes shot open to find some bright green eyes looking straight into my baby blues.

"Hi…" I said softly looking around to find me in a very expensive looking house in a big canopy bed.

"I'm glad you're finally awake," the navy soldier chuckled walking over and opening the drapes and blinded me with bright sunlight, "………and I'm Admiral James Norrington"

"Again Hi," I said half sarcastic and half serious as I swing my legs over the side of the bed looking down at my horrible attire.

I was in a big ugly white nightgown that swallowed my entire body.

"Why am I here?"

"Well Miss De Barbarac some pirates attacked our town," Admiral Norrington cooed walking over and sat down beside me on the bed, " and your royal…can't have you running down those dirty streets and get killed can we?"

I frowned evilly at him how dare he insult my friends and I like being known as just a normal person…not royal!

"Well sir…I can handle myself," I snapped stand and stormed over the door and jerking it open, "now please I have to get dressed so… good day"

Admiral Norrington grinned like a cherish cat and swayed over and kissing my hand.

"Good day miss"

I slammed the door behind me and locked it.

"Brat!"

* * *

Jack's p.o.v. 

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

I have spent all night and day now searching for Danielle with her aunt and uncle but no avail.

"Buggar that girly," I huffed under my breath sitting down in the field her aunt and uncle "were for sure" she was in.

"Don't worry Mr. Sparrow we will find her," Danielle's aunt Jacquelyn said softly patting my shoulder, "…we know how much you love her"

"LOVE!" I boomed covering my face like I was in horror but…I was blushing, "LOVE IS THE OPERATIVE WORD LOVE!"

"Sure Sparrow sure," Danielle's aunt chuckled.

I whipped around and ran down to the nearby river and sat down and splashed water in my sweating face.

"_This is going to a long day…Danielle love where are you?"_

T.B.C.

Oh no! Norrie is fond of our Miss Danielle but don't worry Jack will get her heart one-way or the other! R&R! -Robin


	4. Love

I'll be

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thank you to "NorringtonLover", "Smithy", and "goodtimecharlie" and the rest as well! LOVE YA BUNCHES! -Robin

Jack's p.o.v. 

I searched for that girl _**all **_day!

Until, I found out that Norrie had her!

I'll kill that little wiggy-headed rich boy!

"NORRIE LET ME IN THERE!" I yelled loudly pounding on the big doors of the Norrington Manner, "I KNOW DANNY IS IN THERE!"

I heard running and ol' whelpy Norrie flung open the doors with a sword in hand.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Captain Jack Sparrow," Norrie chucked like that ol' snot he is, "what do you want?"

"Danny back!" I boomed whipping out my gun and pointing at his ugly face, "…. and I really don't know why she would like you"

"She…doesn't" Norrington whispered slowly moving to reveal Danielle's frowning face.

And I couldn't stand it………I laughed my boots off at that pathetic whelp.

"Come on," Danielle huffed grabbing my arm and dragging me down the driveway.

* * *

Danielle's p.o.v. 

" I can't believe you!"

Sparrow and I found my aunt and uncle and they were happy and okay.

But…they were happy for me and Sparrow.

Apparently, he said we were seeing each other.

"Sorry love it was just a joke…laugh!" Jack said coyly waving his hands in the air dramatically as he walked around eyeing everything in my bakery.

I looked up from the cake I was icing and shot daggers at his smirking face, "NO!"

"Oh come on lovely," Jack cooed walking over and running the back of his hand over my cheek, "you know you can't resist"

"And why?"

"One word love………curiosity"

"Really?" I said fakely surprised, "I didn't know"

I walked out of from the counter and grabbed his collar and looked in dead in the eye.

"I think I can"

"Really?" Jack whispered in my ear tickling my ear with his husky breath, "I don't think so"

And……….and……… and kissed me!

I melted in his arms and then slapped myself back into realty and pushed him away.

"W-What was that!"

" I was kissing you love," Jack chuckled walking closer to me again and I took a step back, "come on lovely"

"No…no…this is to weird," I cried and tried to run to the door and Sparrow was quicker and grabbed my waist and whipped me around to face him.

"Danny please…I…I…love ye" Jack whispered kissing me again and pulled my body closer to his protectively.

Sometime about his kiss felt…safe.

I then like instinct wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Our eyes locked as he hugged me all of a sudden.

"Stay with me lovely…please"

"O-Okay"

T.B.C.

HOLY COW THAT WAS SOOOOO COOL RIGHT?! R&R and I will be updating more later tonight! -Robin


	5. Strange

I'll be

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thank you to all who is reading this story I feel so freakin' awesome when I get reviews and just the thought of you guys readin' it! And a special thankz to my good friend "NorringtonLover" you reviews make me the most excited and your story rocks, "Smithy" and "goodtimecharlie" I'm so glad you love this story and that I got new friends love ya all of ya!!!!!!! And "Welcome Home 875th! -Robin

Recap-

_"Danny please…I…I…love ye" Jack whispered kissing me again and pulled my body closer to his protectively._

_Something about his kiss felt…safe._

_I then like instinct wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss._

_Our eyes locked as he hugged me all of a sudden._

_"Stay with me lovely…please"_

_"O-Okay..."_

* * *

Danielle's p.o.v. 

"I love you Jack!"

Don't worry nothing bad happened!

Jack and I spent the night walking in my favorite field behind the bakery just laughing, talking, and enjoying each other's presence.

Like my mommy always said, "If the man is willing to run through a field with you and talk about his feelings…keep him around"

Now I'm sitting in the middle of the field while Jack is running to the nearby creek and jumping in because I finally said I love you!

"Now come and join me lovely"

"No it's too cold!" I called out as I run down the edge of the creek, "and beside Auntie will hang me"

Jack smirked at me with a kind of evil smile that gave me chills and jumped out and pulled me in. He was so fast about it; I didn't what happened till I came up screaming and shivering.

"JACK!"

"Couldn't resist lovely"

I gave him the most evil look I could come up with and scampered out and laughed my head off.

"Oh man….this is fun"

* * *

Momma Danielle's p.o.v. 

"Henry our little Danielle has got herself a little friend"

Henry bolted from Will Turner's blacksmith shop and snatched the parchment from my hands.

"What?!"

I glared at him and he relaxed a little and dragged me into the shop and gave the letter to Mr. And Mrs. Turner.

"Don't you know a Jack Sparrow William?"

"Yes why?" Mr. Turner said looking up from the parchment to us.

"He's in love with my daughter"

"WHAT?!" Mr. And Mrs. Turner boomed.

"He can't be in love," Mrs. Elizabeth Turner said pacing in front of us waving her hands in the air, " that would be stupid and impossible!"

"How is he and how old is he?" Henry replied coldly sitting down with Will as I went and calmed down Miss Elizabeth.

"He's a captain of a ship…. really a pirate captain and he's twenty-six," Will said bravely and cowardly at Henry.

"No, not possible" Henry said quickly and bolted toward the door.

"HENRY!" I screamed running and grabbing him by the arm, "we raised Danielle to do what's right so…let her judgment of the man take over"

"Darling…"

"Henry she dreams of true love like you and me…trust me she'll know"

T.B.C.

Oh boy mommy and daddy fight! LOL R&R and I will update sooner and sooner! -Robin


	6. Proposal

I'll be

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thank you to all who is reading this story I feel so freakin' awesome when I get reviews and just the thought of you guys readin' it! And a special thankz to my good friend "DutchnessNorry" you reviews make me the most excited and your story rocks, "Smithy" and "goodtimecharlie" and "Touch of the wind" I'm so glad you love this story and that I got new friends love ya'll all of ya'll!!!!!!!! -Robin

Danielle's p.o.v. 

The next day, I woke up and ran downstairs of my lake house to get ready to go and work at my bakery and find Jack sitting on my couch waiting for me.

"Jack…." I said trailing off to kiss him and hug him good morning, "what are you doing here?"

He laughed walking over to the couch again and patting it chucking, "Sit love"

I obey him and sit as he sighs heavily looking down at his now shaking hands and laughs nervously reaching into his jacket pocket pulling out a small piece of cloth with something wrapped into it.

"W-What is it?" I ask letting out a raspy breath as he puts into my hands.

"O-Open it Danny"

I pull back the cloth to reveal a baby blue diamond ring with Jack's name engraved into the band.

_Jackson Christopher Sparrow_

"Oh my word…" is all I said before he slipped on my finger cupping my face into his hands.

"Danny…I have only known ye for a few days now… but I promise I will do the best I can for us and we can get married whenever and wherever you want to lovely" Jack said quickly kissing me as he heard the front door sling open, "…. gotta go ye father is here to murder me!"

"What!" I cry following him as we cross through the living room and out the back, "…. who told you that?"

Jack hugged me before cupping my face again and kissing me fiercely whispering, "Ye ol' Auntie"

"DANIELLE ELENA!" I heard my father cry from the living room.

"COMING!" I cry and stop in mid step to look at my blue diamonded ring again.

_I'm getting married…to a pirate…. who's a real good man…YES!_

T.B.C.

Sorry mates for the wait I got not ideas on this story…. but I will work on it tonight so don't flip just yet and I promise I will work on my others as well -Robin


	7. Acceptance

I'll be

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Sorry I have real problems with writing b/c I got homework and boy trouble so anyhow I will try harder to get this done and thankz to those loyal fans that

R&R this story and others so…. THANKZ I LUV YA!! -Robin

Danielle's p.o.v. 

I'm getting married…to a pirate…. who's a **_real_ **good man…YES! 

But…

"NO…. NO…**NO**!" My dad cries rubbing his temples, "I came to kill him not have him ask for your hand!"

"DADDY!" I whine looking from my dad to my mother and then at my ring and sigh.

"Danielle dear we just don't know him" My mom sighs sitting down on the couch hugging me, "…but can we get to know him?"

"_**WHAT**_?!!"

"Yes mummy!"

_Jackie... my mummy has saved us!_

* * *

Jack's p.o.v. 

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho, Danny's my life and will ever be!" I whisper drowning down the last of my big bottle of rum.

Since I left Danny's summer house, I have been in my captain's cabin thinking about what her dad, Prince Henry, would do to me…hang (_classic_), duel (_challenge)_, shoot me (_staring to get old)_, or accept me (_a miracle)._

"Jackie!"

My heart leaped a beat that beautiful melodic voice… _my Danny_.

"Comin' lovely!"

I run out onto the deck and Danny runs up almost into my arms when Mister Princy jumps in front of her open arms and giggles.

"_Captain Jack Sparrow_…nice to finally… _catch_…I mean…. _meet _you" Princy boy hissed shaking my hand very bluntly almost pulling it off my arm, "…sooo…you love Danielle Elena do you?"

"Daddy!"

Danielle "Danny" _Elena _De Barbarac..._ohhh Danny I will get you later with that one!_

"Aye sir I do!" I snapped back moving past his Princy-ness and hugged Danny twirling her around in my arms as she…. and her mother…giggled with glee.

Danny and her mother were like twins same hair, eyes, and smile that would make any man in the world jump mountains and die for.

And since when am I so…_**GUSHY?!**_

"Danielle…"Princy growled at Momma Danny interrupted my thoughts and grabbed me by the arm, "…he doesn't deserve Danielle!"

"Hush Henry!" Momma Danny hissed slapping Princy grip off my arm and hugs me, "… and you Captain Sparrow are a fine man…you're eyes say that you love with all your heart for my sweet baby Danielleand I hope you will prove to a better husband than a troublemaker"

I chuckle at that very true, _almost_ comment as I wrap my arms around Danny kissing her forehead and hoping to hold her like that forever.

"So mummy, daddy can we wed?" Danny chimed tightening her grip around me.

Princy and Momma Danny look at us, and both, _yes both_, smile!

"Y-Yes Sparrow you can wed Danny…but you shall never ever, ever hurt her!" Princy yelled grabbing me by my collar, "…._** never**_!"

"Aye mate!" I stammer as Danny and Momma Danny start hugging each other and squealing screaming something about a wedding dress, a church…and a ball?!

Wait… a b-ball!

_Oh buggar!_

T.B.C.

Sorry if its rusty I haven't updated on this one in forever and after watching "Ever After" I got inspired…so I hope this chapter is good b/c the next one with Capt'n Jack and the ball will be so funny! R&R! -Robin


End file.
